


NO WAY OUT（下-009）

by Sensnn



Category: ace of diamond
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-29 02:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sensnn/pseuds/Sensnn





	NO WAY OUT（下-009）

009.Detective Narumiya探案手札Ⅸ——Page.51 尾声  
  
  
190920 阴  


得到即拥有，我觉得我值得。——Miyuki Kazuya  
  
  
  
  
成宫鸣达到别墅的时候，顺利的就推开了那里的大门。  
  
他毫无任何阻碍的长驱直入，在卧室里发现了他们。  
  
——不出他意料的，那里正是他在卷宗里看到过无数次的泽村荣纯，本人，还有御幸一也。  
  
相较于卷宗里那张2寸的照片，此刻的他明显成熟了不少——就像成熟了乃至过透熟的果实，散发着甜腻又糜烂的气息。  
  
他的脸颊上有些许淤青，深浅不一，证明了它们是在不同时期被留下的。他的脸正被御幸一也捏着，强迫与他唇齿交缠，而御幸一也身体的某部分正楔入泽村的体内，他每动一下，就能挤出泽村更多的眼泪。  
  
泽村呜咽着，哭泣、楚楚可怜的流着泪，而御幸一也着迷般的将它们一一吻去，他将他的痛苦美化成欢娱，仿佛那是他幸而获得的恩泽。  
  
残酷、暴力而又小心翼翼。  
  
太病态了。  
  
成宫鸣想着，也许此刻他看进眼中的的御幸一也才是一部分真实的他。  
  
摒除了他装戎上的那种微笑，他眼神里的暴戾和眷恋揉合成一种病态的痴迷，此时此刻，毫无遮掩。  
  
即便那种不像是正常人能散发出疯狂和邪恶感已经扑面而来，但他的确又是保持着部分的理智的。  
  
——一个无情的、缺失部分人性的、天才般的Psychopath。  
  
“噢，你来了？鸣？”  
  
御幸一也此刻正捏着泽村荣纯的脸，仿佛眼下发生的一切都不足为、也仿佛他早就料到成宫鸣会来这里一样。  
  
而被他搂紧的那个叫做泽村荣纯的人正瑟瑟发抖，看向他的目光却是带着祈求的。  
  
“我一直在等你。”御幸一也似乎对此不以为意，冲他露出一个笑，“你，是一个人来的呢。”  
  
这句话仿佛是在向他提问，但话语里的自信感已经丝毫不带掩饰。  
  
他来了，然后呢？  
  
他为什么没有选择告诉国友警督，让他准备好特警攻破这个人实施非法监禁的阵地，他又为什么只身一人前来，即便他已经洞悉了一切。  
  
他当初为什么选择调查这个人，却又不告诉任何稻实侦探社里的同僚们。  
  
他从来都渴望博弈与斗争。  
  
与聪明的人、聪明的罪犯、高智商的天才斗智斗勇，这曾一度让他其乐无穷。  
  
这种人总是能致命地吸引他，在当今这个社会里，他早都厌倦了蠢货、疯子、不带脑子的愣头青、情绪不能自理者还有自艾自怜的人。  
  
他在见到御幸一也的第一眼，就感觉到了。  
  
这个人，表里不一。  
  
他的眼神里充满着理性、不近人情、还有距离感，却挂着一脸虚伪的笑意说着满嘴的谎言。  
  
他在这个社会上的身份是“罕见的天才棒球运动员”，却难在他眼里看到一丝与他职业有关联的荣誉感和运动员的满腔“热血”。  
  
即便已经有所感知这个人的危险性，自己还是选择继续调查下去……  
  
他知道，知道自己这毫无益处可言的喜好，却从未想过自己会对御幸一也会产生更多逾越的情感——  
  
“你喜欢我吧，鸣？”  
  
御幸一也的眼睛透过薄薄的镜片看过来，他似乎在他眼底看到了猩红色的光芒，那仿佛是最危险的讯号，那么的冷漠无情，却又那么的性感。  
  
成宫鸣没有否定。  
  
他拧着眉，他的内心或许早已感知到了正确答案，但他那较一般人而言更高的自尊心不允许自己向这个披着人皮的恶魔低头。  
  
“那么，荣纯的事，鸣……当做没看见怎么样？”  
  
御幸一也凑过来，脸靠得异常的近，仿佛在暗示他他可以做些什么。  
  
他循循善诱，“我可以给你你想要的。”  
  
他顿了顿，盯着成宫鸣的眼睛，说出了交换条件，“但是——”  
  
“没了荣纯，我就活不下去了呢。”  
  
只有这句话，成宫鸣在其中听到了真心而又现实的意味。  
  
此时此刻，他才能真正的确认，御幸一也的这句话是完全真实的，他如果失去泽村荣纯，就等于毁掉了他自己。  
  
“帮帮我，鸣。”  
  
成宫鸣的视线一次也没御幸一也的脸上离开过，他还是用那副带着笑的样貌在说话，可成宫鸣却在里面看到了前所未有的悲哀。


End file.
